Bloodflowers
by ladykirie
Summary: The Sequel to "Ceremony"- A new bloodline is continuing in the Household, but not without a few surprises- heirs, hierarchy and healed hearts make the Manor finally a home....
1. Chapter 1

Pink Dreams - Prelude

Once, the halls were either dead quiet, or trembled with the reverberations of firearms and angry shouts. Now, the evenings were more vibrant, filled with the symphony of love. Not since before Lady Sheena's untimely death, had the Manor taken on such a romantic tone. While_ l'amour_ did not completely take away the arguments and occasional hurled object thudding against the wall, it softened the atmosphere, making it radiate a warm and sensuous tone. Night hallways that once were hushed, now housed soft words and declarations of adoration. Light sighs were released into the air like wild dragonflies, while the endless creak of bed-springs made a joyful noise, rhythmically pacing out until the wee hours of the morning. Tender phrases, winsome whispers, and professed fantasies hung heavy on the lips of those in love.

"_My prince, my darling..." a feminine pitch declared._

"_My heart, my angel...." a ragged voice proclaimed._

"My Lord.... don't they ever stop...." a cranky tone whined. Seras rolled over in her coffin and pulled the pillow over her head, a pathetic attempt to drown out the rather um,_ passionate_ conversation her masters were having at the moment.... Ever since their union, the fledgling had been quite in tune with their emotions, a bit too much in her opinion. Due to Blood-ties and her rather sensitive vampiric nature, Seras was able to read and sense their fluxing emotions as clearly as her own, much to embarrassing results. Cold showers had become a daily routine, knickers were changed frequently, and on nights such as this, the little vampire made sure that she avoided the contact of anyone of the opposite sex like the plague. She was truly happy for her Sire and Sir Hellsing, but wondered just when things were going to get back to 'normal'- whatever that was..... A crescendo of cries pushed through the down of the pillow and the girl shifted uncomfortably. Bravo, the show was over- now perhaps she'd actually get a chance to get some rest as the sun began to creep up along the crest of the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Pink Dreams

English summers are heavy, wet affairs that drag on for weeks with very little relief. Heavy, thick clouds, dark and dense would sit on the horizon, but provided no cooling rain. The shriveled remains of stalks and husks of flowers were the only reminders of the iris garden at this stage of the year. The inhabitants of Hellsing Manor were not fairing much better; the smothering heat was enough to make most of the household feel constantly sticky and damp. Walter felt it necessary to change his shirt and vest twice daily, while Sir Hellsing insisted on the air conditioning be at full blast at all time in her office. The solders bitched and griped about the conditions, the warmth of July flaring up their tempers, and several passed out during training due to heat stroke. Andrew was used to tropical climates, but the constant current of creeping humidity left him feeling quite grimy. His mum and brother were spending more and more time at the London Museums, not so much for the art appreciation, but for the near frigid temps in the Ancient Arts department. Meena Hellsing merely laughed and tossed back her dark hair, proclaiming that it felt like being in Bombay all over again. Even in the oppressive weather, she looked crisp and clean in light, cotton sun dresses.

The humans were not the only ones effected by the gripping heat-wave; the resident fledgling was miserable and was reduced to spending some of the more intense hours of the daytime in her casket with ice packs pressed against her cheeks and chest. Even her master insisted on rest in the darkest and most secluded compartments of the basement to gain some cooling effects. That, and the ice baths.

The thought of her master in the same suffering situation as herself brought a small level of comfort to Seras- while she certainly did not wish for her master to have any discomfort, it gave her solace that even the great Cheshire King himself , found the summer months intolerable.

"_So maybe I'm not so weak after all._,"she reasoned while bringing a bucket down to the basement. Her master had requested a few gallons of ice cubes for cooling blood and it was the least she could do for him.

"_Girl," his voice chided, "upstairs, come upstairs, into Sir Hellsing's room-I'm in here today..._." The request caught the girl off guard, but she spun on her heels and made her way back up the stairs. While she had no problem dropping off her bucket anywhere, a tiny voice of reason sparked up in the back of her head.

"_Master + Bedroom= very awkward things_....." it eqivilated. Seras sighed; if her Master made a request, there was very little to do accept and comply. Also, perhaps this might be a nice, private moment to make her concerns about certain, 'issues' known. Slowly, she silenced her inner monologue and parted the heavy, wooden doors of Sir Hellsing's bedchamber, making sure not to drip too much of the container's condensation on the rug.

While she had made trips into this room before, the vampire instantly noticed some changes in the decor; the curtains had been switched from their heavy, thick draperies to much lighter drapings. The colour had remained the same rich burgundy tone, but the thinner material made the room look less dramatic and allowed more light to seep through, brightening up the whole place. Several new plants, including a larger, much more robust-looking aloe stalk in a deep, brown pot, placed carefully on the sill. The girl scanned the room for her master, eyes catching on the lovely, satin sheets in a rich chocolate brown hue. They were elegant bedclothes, sleek and down-right sensuous. Seras gulped and attempted to not think of what may have just recently gone on there just a few hours ago.A light essence of musk and tobacco permeated the place. Chilled droplets cascaded down her knuckles bringing her back into focus.

"Master, are you in here?", she called. A splashing of water was her reply coming from the bathroom on the left. She quietly approached the noise, shielding her eyes as she positioned herself in the doorway.

"Oh stop that!" Alucard chastised. "I'm half covered- open your eyes you silly girl." Fingers pried away slowly to reveal that yes, while her sire was in the spacious bath-tub, he was indeed 'decent', his upper torso hanging out lazily, while below the waist appeared to be wrapped up in at least a three-quarter towel.

"Um, you wanted ice?", she inquired, thrusting the bucket towards him. "Do you want me to chill your blood pack, Master?" The elder vampire shook his head, and pointed directly to the tub. Obediently, the little vamp poured the clear cubes in, noticing that indeed another bucketful was half-melted in the water- miniature icebergs bobbing up and down . Alucard stretched back sensuously and released a sigh like a contented cat. His dark locks brushed his shoulders and snaked around the base of his neck, churning with an energy of their own. Seras sat herself down on the cool lid of the closed toilet and took a remaining cube out from the bottom of the container.

"Would you like me to rub your face?" she asked, holding up the ice. Her master nodded and Seras crept close, kneeling next to the claw-footed tub. The cube slid slowly over his chiseled jaw and up over his sinuses. The creature, closed his eyes, sighed and settled himself comfortably into the frigid water.

"Thank you." he replied, a small look of pleasure crossing his features. As the girl continued the pampering, she thought that perhaps it was a good time to ask a few questions while her master was in a good mood.

"Master...," Seras quietly began. "I've been noticing just how happy you and Sir Hellsing have been lately, and I'm quite, quite glad for the both of you....." The vampire yawned, baring an arsenal of jagged teeth.

"Um, hummm...." he rumbled, relishing the small strokes of relieving cool spreading over his forehead.

"It's just that ever since you two have returned to being.... um 'intimate', there's been some rather, unusual reactions." A single red eye opened, peering straight into hers.

"Really- do go on..." Seras gulped and continued.

"Well, I was hoping that the night with Walter, and our little misunderstanding, would be the last of it, but um, what I'm trying to say is...." The other eyelid parted and Alucard huffed, gently grabbing his ward by the chin, directing her face into his.

"Heat gets me really, really irritable, Police Girl- spit it out already!" he whispered in a soft, yet deadly tone.

"I'm beginning to feel like I'm thirteen all over again. Whatever you or Miss Hellsing is feeling, I pick up on and it directly effects me. I mean, it's not every emotion, but mainly the more personal ones. It's like being a randy teenager-it's very embarrassing!" Her sire released her, sat back and sighed.

"Well, can't you block it out? "

"I've tried- I've thought of pure things, nice things- rain drops on roses and whiskers on kittens-"

"And little blonde German girls tied up with string- these are a few of my favourite things..." the vampire half-sang. Seras blushed the shade of a strawberry. Alucard turned to his servant. . "Come now, you have a strong will, I'm sure that you can block out these images or emotions."

"It's mainly noise, conversation, and sounds." she replied, swishing her head away. Her master nodded. "Some of it greatly disturbs me...."

"I see, and what do you hear with your sharp, little ears, _kitten_?" he inquired, a hint of mischief in his tone.

"Actually, it's the pet names that really get to me. I just can't ever see you or Miss Integra ever admitting to, 'pumpkin' or 'dearheart'...." Seras began to ring her damp hands in nervousness, the remains of the ice trickling down her wrists. He could not help it- the vampire did not want to appear too callous, but he began to laugh, peel after peel rolling forth.

"So, the moans and screams you can deal with, but not 'sweetheart'- you, Seras Victoria are a very, strange vampire indeed." The girl fidgeted and felt like hiding under the rug. Alucard leaned his chin onto his hands and spoke sincerely.

"If you would like, I can teach you certain skills to focus and concentrate so that such things will not enter your personal filter.....a strong strigoli must learn to block out all things that would stand in the way of their greatness." Seras managed a small smile.

"Really master-thank you!"

"Can you work on my neck, please?" Her master asked. The girl nodded, re-approached, and began to rub tiny circles across the back of her sire's neck.

"Don't thank me just yet, you're going to need to focus and train yourself, unless you want to start ravishing the entire staff. "

"I don't understand. " she quipped. Alucard flashed her a sly grin.

"The master and I have agreed to start trying for a family at the end of the month, and that, my dear girl will be rather, consuming work...."

Elsewhere-

Integra washed her hands and contemplated leaving her formal gloves off for the rest of the day. The heat was horrible and was making her want to retire to her office, shut the door, crank up the AC and have a gallon of iced tea. Lying here on the nice, chilled tiles of the downstairs toilette wouldn't be a bad idea either. However, there were meetings the remainder of the day. Quickly, she glanced at her watch, sighed and dug into her shirt's breast pocket, producing a tiny, blue pill. For a moment, she stared , contemplating just how long she had swallowed these little things. For the past decade, they provided comfort from her monthly ills, and for the past four months, they had provided her protection that she had once thought she would never need. This was the last section of her cycle.

Her mind raced back to the other night when she had wrapped herself around her spouse after a particularly long and lusty session. They had gotten to talking, a semi-serious discussion about family- if they could have one, and when would be the best time to start one up . "No time like the present.:" she had joked, but Alucard took it quite seriously. He longed for a child, his first in over five-hundred years. Their union was strong, funds plentiful, and there was a loving support system of family and servants that would aid in the raising of a new heir to the head of Hellsing. All of this hit Integra like a ton of concrete. She began to back-peddle, but then saw the look in her mate's eyes.

"_Do you not want to have children with me?" he asked, his eyes pained slightly._

"_No, not at all- it's just that I've never thought of becoming a mum- what kind of mother would I be? I'm not much of a conventional woman...."_

"_So? You wouldn't be a conventional mother-nothing wrong with that. I think that you will be wonderful- strong, loving and very loyal." Tenderly, he kissed her nose. _

"_Fine, we can consider it- let's give it a week or two to think it over, and discuss. Then if you still find it a desirable option, we can negotiate..." _

"_You sound like you've having an arms trade agreement, my dear." He kissed her more passionately and his wife rolled him over, pinning him down._

"_True, but it certainly will be a lot more fun to conclude..." _

She placed the pill on her tongue and swallowed. Her future lay lodged in her heart and under her belt.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovecats

Some people easily separate their private lives from their professional ones, much like when a dyer makes batik- the wax covering up the area of cloth the artist wants separated, and the colour never even touches what lies beneath. Others tend to bleed and intermix like some sort of tie-dye, swirling everything together into one _interesting _combination. Right now, Sir Hellsing could say that her personal life was beginning to merge into shades of grey. Since the return from Italy, the organization had been running smoothly, in fact, it was perhaps the best combination of applied and coordinated military that she had ever experienced in her fifteen years of running Hellsing. However, with the new added task of adding 'motherhood' to her list of operations, the choice was starting to take on a rather militaristic tone.

At 10:30, she had a short meeting to go over basic operations for defending the borders between England and Wales. At 11:45, she had to re-state the health benefits and personal leave acts of her soldiers and personnel. At 12:30, she would be leaving for an combined appointment with Dr. Trevelian and Dr. Seward, her family physicians for consultation, assessment of her situation, and advice. If all went successfully, then a short trip with Andrew into town for lunch and the purchasing of vitamins, books, and family planning kits would partake. All would be over and done with by the late afternoon in preparation for a nice, quiet discussion with her private staff, extended family, and mate about the impending new choices . Then by evening, actions to assure a successful beginning would take place- mission accomplished.

"_Lord, you sound like you've going through tactics for the battlefield, not planning a child....." a voice chided. Integra cocked a brow. _

"_Like everything else, the policies of war can be applied." she countered. _

"_Do you want me to go with you to the doctor's?"_

"_Not yet, I want to have a regular physical and discuss a few things first- I will certainly expect you to come along for the second meeting, but right now, I have to get a few things cleared up." _

"_Like what?", Alucard inquired. _As she passed the great hall mirror, the vampire let his presence become known in a swirl of shifting shadows covered in curious, claret eyes. Sir Hellsing tapped the glass and a transparent tendril reached out and caressed her cheek.

"Well, I have to inform them that my husband may be a little....out of the ordinary." she said with a smile.

Elsewhere-

Hyde Park, London

A camera crew closed in onto the police who were still cleaning up the incident. Red and blue lights flashed and the repetitive scream of sirens broke the still of the morning. The cameraman drew near before turning his own head away and looking quite green.

"_Fucking Hell_! " the young man exclaimed, the disgust edging onto his face. Trevor Carlyle rolled his eyes. Interns, they came at you with piss and vinegar, but they couldn't handle a third of the things thrown at them in this line of work. After being a head reporter specializing in homicide for over a decade, his skin had thickened enough to withstand even some of the more gruesome crime scenes. However, when he saw the spread before him, even he shuddered.

During the course of the early morning, a young mother now identified as Selma Colt was dropping off her son, Henry, and a neighbour's child at nearby a nursery school. Apparently, the little group had taken a short-cut through Hyde Park where unfortunately, someone, or _something_ had been waiting for them. Their blood ran thick and dense, staining the grass black, and the pavement bright red. The childrens' torsos had been rendered limb from limb, Henry's right arm severed brutally from his little frame. The other child, Timothy Scott, attempted to flee, but was mauled down a few yards away from his friend . The backs of his calves had been torn open, like some sort of wild dog had grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him back. His small hands still clung into the damp earth, forever locked in tiny, cramped claws. For a brief moment, Trevor thought of his own, toddler daughter at home and a shiver of fear raced down his spine. The body of the woman was still missing.

"_Stay professional, stay professional..." his inner voice chanted. It was this mantra that kept his head when all others were losing theirs.... _He approached, indicating for his crew to start to rolling and taking more intimate footage.

"Sir," an officer began to state, "Can you please give us a few more moments-we're still containing the situation." Mr. Carlyle shot the police man an authoritative glance.

"We have a right to show our public what's happening in their own neighourhoods - are you attempting to censor what's going on here?"

"No, but please, this is a very delicate situation- I'm going to ask you and your crew to pause filming for at least another fifteen minutes!" Trevor began to open his mouth to start with his 'freedom of the media' speech, when he caught a glimpse of the image behind him. A dour-faced officer and a burlier fellow had found the remains of Ms. Colt. The woman couldn't have been more than twenty-five, and had once been rather attractive, minus the great, gashes in her cheek and chin that looked like flesh had been bitten off. Her upper torso was bloodied, staining the blanket crimson and a defined bulge rose from under her breasts. Pregnant. The deceased was at least in five or six months along- this tiny life also now snuffed out in the grizzly maylay. For a moment, Trevor's mind raced, but his determination steadied him.

"Keep filming!", he commanded. At this time, the captain of the squad came over, a big, bear of a man that looked furious and red-cheeked. He smacked the intern on the shoulder.

"Cut the film now, for Christ's sake, have some decency!", he bellowed.

The intern protested, but the Captain's eyes locked into his. "Please, this woman was a friend of mine- I have to call her husband. Be decent. Stop. Now." It was as if you could slice the sudden silence. The film crew paused and even Trevor ceased his rant. This officer, the seasoned Captain Harring, was almost on the verge of tears.

"Thank you for your co-operation. " he quietly, yet firmly stated. "I understand that you have the right to be here, but this is a very unusual circumstance. "

"My God, who or what did all this?" was all Trevor could say.

The Captain shrugged.

"We're not quite sure, but unfortunately, she's not the only one....." a great sobbing gulp hit his voice. "We were neighbours for years and I knew her kid.... he used to come over and play with my dog...."

"Are you saying that this murder could have connections to the slaying of the two other pregnant women months ago in Cheddar and Manchester?", Mr Carlyle pressed. "Captain Harring, can you give us any information on the possible connection between this event and- " The reporter was cut off by the policeman pushing him roughly aside and storming off to see the corpse of Selma Colt zipped into a body bag. One of the young officers, a girl that appeared to be barely out of her teens, ran after him.

"Captain, Captain- are you alright?" she called. The cameras started rolling again. Trevor shook his head- he both loved and hated his career; drama, angst, mystery, bloodshed- real life could be more outrageous than fantasy any day

Elsewhere-

Hellsing Manor

"Captain, are you sure that you're all right?" the little vampire quipped. She was leaning over her fiance's bed, Pip's face barely out from underneath the covers. His russet hair was tangled into a nest and there were huge bags under his eyes.

"I'm fine, sweetie, just fine. I just got a bit of the cold that everyone's catching, that's all." A small sneeze slipped out. Seras patted his forehead.

"Oh, poor, poor, baby," she cooed, leaning over to give him a peck.

"Ah, don't.", he stated rolling over to his side. "You might catch whatever I got..."

"Um honey, it think it's a bit too late for me to be worrying about colds." She rolled her hands over his shoulders and he merely buried himself deeper under the coverlet.

"Do you want me to leave you alone and come back later?"

"Yes." he replied, like a grumpy five-year-old who does want to leave his bed. "Come back in a few hours, Okay?"

"Okay", the fledgling sighed. She pecked his head and made her way out of the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, slowly, Captain Bernadette peeked out of his blankets. He felt no lingering presence and could not hear anything outside. He sat up, fully dressed, and parted the bedclothes away. He stood up and smoothed out his mop of long hair, tying it back quickly. She had fallen for his ruse and now the Frenchman could put his plan into action. He strode to his dresser, opened the first drawer and pulled out his checkbook. His good eye ran over the figures and a smile lit up his face like a firecracker. Today was the day- he was going to used his bought time to go downtown and pick up the little 'surprise' that he had discussed the other day with Walter and His Spookiness.

"_Damn, what a clever little cat I am.." he thought smugly. _Love it seems, was developing much a stealth attack- cite target, close in and surprise the troops- or troop in this case. A particularly lovely one at that, whom he was sure had not a single clue that this was coming.....

Meanwhile-

The sirens had long since silenced and the dogs of the media had their fill of sensation for the day. The remains of the horrific morning were paled into pink stains on the concrete. Yellow police tape surrounded the sections of grass like an invisible border- this was suppose to keep on lookers away, bare them from getting too close to such an incident. In a thicket, surrounded by tall shadows, two figures hovered.

"Ha, ha, she had no clue what was coming, did she...." a husky t ember purred.

"No, no she didn't, but she wasn't the one- the child she was carrying, it was fully human." a more feminine voice replied. A frustrated sigh burst forth.

"But I could_ smell_ a vampire on her- it had an essence similar to our Master's." A growl started.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that it was_ him_- I swear, your senses have dulled over the years..." There was a snarling and a bearing of teeth.

"You were the one who screwed up in Cheddar... and stop calling him 'Master', he hasn't been our master for almost one hundred and ten years."

"Fine.... , but when, when are we going to find that abomination? If we don't soon, it could spell the end for all of us."

"We'll just have to keep looking. After all, he is a tricky one, I'm sure that he wouldn't just leave his offspring out there in the world unprotected."

"Don't worry, tomorrow we search again, but tonight," the pause was sharp and jagged like glass, " tonight we _hunt_...."


	4. Chapter 4

Lullaby

The look on Dr. Trevelian's face was priceless. It was an odd mixture of disbelief tinged with a hint of embarrassment. His patient, the honourable and most serious Sir Integra Windgates Fairbrook Hellsing has just asked him a rather personal, sincere question that he quite couldn't answer. His eyes met with the woman's in silence.

"Well, Doctor, what is your opinion on the matter- how soon should it take?"

The man, well educated in his field in both the United Kingdom and abroad, whom had saved countless lives over his career was dumb-struck. After all, he was used to getting questions about living patients, not deceased ones-well, _technically _deceased ones, or was that _technically_ alive...he opened his mouth to give an answer, but in good faith he could reply only in silence. He turned to his colleague, Dr. Amanda Seward.

"Sir Hellsing, I believe that Dr. Seward is by far more equipped to deal with you in such matters- I will leave you with the best of luck and in her capable hands." With that, the good doctor left to grab a hot lunch and a cold, stiff drink. The two women were left alone. The Seward family had long been linked to the Hellsing Organization basically from day one, when Integra's great-grandfather had bound the 'Unspeakable Horror'. Generation after generation had healed and experimented, tested and researched along side of Abraham's kin, so the questions Sir Hellsing possessed did not phase Dr. Seward in the least. Strange illnesses, ungodly symptoms, and mysterious marks were as common to the physician as chicken pox. The added benefit was that Amanda was one of the few people Integra had been acquainted with throughout childhood and their companionship had even continued into her university years, so the comfort of familiarity made her feel at ease. Dr. Seward smiled at the woman and clicked her pen, brown eyes sparkling with eagerness.

"Well, shall we get down to brass tacks, then?", she quipped. "Basically you want to know if and when your 'husband' can get you pregnant, minus the fact that said 'husband' is a bit unusual....Am I right, Sir Hellsing?"

"Yes."

Dr. Seward pulled out a manila folder filled with photocopies, a weather-worn manuscript and what looked like parchment cracking with age. Gently she pulled on a pair of tortoise- shell reading glasses and began to skim over the files.

"As we know, technically speaking, a vampire is a 'dead' being , incapable of reproduction according to popular myth-the creature is 'sterile' and has not the capability to reproduce- shows you what the bloody hell they know.... as you and I are privy to more _intimate_ knowledge then the average horror movie fan, we know that vampires are able to regenerate, re-establish energy through their consumption of blood, and in fact reproduce with human females. With that said, this makes the matter of your family planning really no different than any other woman coming in to prepare herself for potential motherhood." She paused for a moment and studied her patient's body language; Integra seemed to relax a little.

"That's good.... ," the Knight began to reply, "but my concerns also lies with just what exactly will our child be like- what strengths and weaknesses will be present? According to some of the studies I've come across, the children don't survive through infancy, or horrible mutations take place." Integra's posture stiffened with this information, but the doctor continued with a calming smile and held up a rather ragged looking paper, marred with time and dull grey with age.

"Well according to this 14th century manuscript from Bello-Russia, perhaps one of the most detailed and well described doctrine of its day- or any age, in my opinion, the dahmpyre would be a rather strong, hearty creature, able to grow into a healthy child and beyond. There's documentation from journals and one-on-one accounts that the offspring will be more human than monster and capable of using its blended abilities to the fullest. There will be some issues, of course- dealing with bright, direct sunlight, dietary needs that will include great quantities of blood, but for the most part, the child should be able to thrive and prosper. After all, nurture comes into play here just as much as nature....hell, if it didn't my kids would be the Antichrists. " She passed the documents over to the woman who scanned them with a determined air.

"These are quite impressive- where on Earth did you find them?"

"What- you Hellsings think that you're the only ones with the impressive information on ghouls and nasties? Please, I got an entire upstairs and basement library, you should come over and trade notes one day." Integra smiled, feeling better.

"I think right now, we should just start the preliminary actions that I would tell any woman to start doing- eat healthy, get more sleep, invest in relaxation, stop or at least cut back the smoking, and start taking prenatal vitamins. When was the last cycle of your pill?"

"About two days ago."

"When will you be due for your period and how long do you run ?"

"Three days from now, and it lasts for about four, five days."

"Are you ready to go cold turkey and start, as her Majesty would put it- 'God's Grand Work for Women'?" she asked with a smirk. Sir Hellsing looked down for a moment and exhaled, passing back the ancient texts.

"Actually-one more pack, please. I just want to have another month to put my house in order....and perhaps to smoke just a bit more- I do have some preliminary meetings with the Catholic Services Bureau, and that will come in handy." Dr. Seward laughed and handed her the photocopies of the mentioned records followed by a prescription for vitamins.

"You should start taking those daily with food in place of whatever vitamins you're on now." she suggested. For a moment, Amanda studied her patient. "I must say, while usually I don't put the two words together in your company, you do seem to be more at ease, Sir Hellsing,"

"I do?" the woman questioned.

"Apparently, married life is treating you well." A small smile crept up on Integra's features.

"Thank you- and how is your family doing?" The doctor tossed her cloud of dark, russet hair and took of her glasses with a snap.

"Mum is doing fine, the twins are turning six, and I'm getting divorced in July."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This has been coming for a while, and I should have seen it. Apparently, Jonathan was never comfortable with being with a strong woman." Integra rose and extended her hand

"I must be going, but thank you for the extended research and I do extend my best wishes. I do remember your mum fondly, and while I've only seen pictures of the girls, I'm sure they're lovely." Dr. Seward countered with a small, strained grin.

"Thank you...Integra. Perhaps we should see each other more often. I know we're both busy, but if you would like to get together..."

"That would be possible, you can always call or e-mail me . May is going to be hectic, but I'm sure that we can arrange something in the near future."

"Besides, it would be nice to meet your, 'other half ' before we have our consultation." A silence passed between the two women for a beat.

"Sir Hellsing, what do you think your predecessor, or mine, would say about the situation?" Integra arched a brow and smirked.

"That it usually takes a woman's touch to get the job done right."

Elsewhere-

Downtown London

"You have got to be kidding me...." the Frenchman quipped. "Almost 1,100 Euros for _that._" He held the ring up to the light and examined the piece; the bridge seemed weak, the prongs too thin and the stone was a garish red.

"_Hell, I've seen better-looking things down in the bazaars in Morocco...," he thought. This couldn't be right- the piece of junk had to be only 110 in stead of 1,100.....also, while at first he thought that the ruby would be a lovely complement to his mignonette's eyes, perhaps anything that reminded the girl of blood would be a bad idea...._Pip sighed and placed the piece down. While money wasn't exactly the problem, he couldn't find exactly what he wanted. There were trays upon trays of sparkling rings; some were engraved with vines and leaves, the most delicate and intricate metal workings he'd seen. Others were replicas of famous pieces throughout history. Stone settings dazzled the eyes; their colours ranged from the clearest diamonds which radiated with their own inner fire, to emeralds that rivaled fresh, spring grass, and pale, pink pearls that glowed luminescent. He sighed- there were too many choices, not to mention, Seras was not exactly in a 'gentle' line of work- three-quarters of these lovely things would be destroyed within a few months of her ownership. He needed something sturdy, strong, and stable.

"Um Sir," the clerk, a young man of about twenty with a tight, pinched look to his face and a baggy suit clad on his body. "Are you going to look at any other pieces today?" There was an impatience to his tone that Pip wanted to beat out of him. Little sot probably wanted to go to lunch and wished to shoo him along for a quick sale.... too damn bad. This was a once-in-a-lifetime thing and for once, The Captain did not want to rush things. His eye glanced over to a less decorative case where the pieces seemed more functional than fashionable.

"My wife-to-be is in the military." the man carefully stated,"She really needs something that can take a licking and keep on tickin' so to speak."

The sot released a small, false laugh, and Pip repressed the urge to smack him. A simple, yet solid- looking band accented with a deep, blue sapphire caught his attention.

"Hoy-what about this? Is it silver?"

"No, everything in that case is either titanium, white gold or steel, but Sir, wouldn't you rather stick to this case and the ones you've been looking at? Those rings aren't as....."

"Expensive?", the Frenchman piped up. The clerk's face soured a bit.

"I was going to say, 'feminine' sir." Pip snorted a laugh,

"Trust me, she's feminine enough on her own- she's got a pair on her that would put your eyes out." The boy flushed and that made Pip's grin only burst wider. He tapped on the glass."So how 'bout you open up this here case and let's see what we can do."

About forty minutes and a little bickering later, the mercenary walked out of Bill's, Barnard's and Brindle's with a little, blue bag and a big, beaming smile. He had found something that was perfect for every aspect of his girl and under his budget by about three hundred Euros. He struck up a cigarette and wondered why these wankers didn't use the Pound like every other shop in town, but then again, currency was currency and they perhaps did more of their business with other Europeans rather than the Britts. No matter- mission was accomplished Now, all he had to do was survive the second 'interview' with the Unholy In-law as he liked to put it and continue forwards. He inhaled deep and enjoyed the smoke filtering up through his nose. He was beginning to cut back on his cancer sticks, much to his dismay, but to his fiancee's delight.

"I'd like to have you around until you're an old, grizzled man." she stated one day. "I've been telling Chris, Lord Andrew, and even Sir Hellsing to cut back- it's very bad for your health- it'll kill you, you know...." Pip smiled and found it quite amusing that the one who technically didn't have to breath herself was concerned about everyone's lungs. Damn good girl- he still paused every now and then to wonder why in God's name she had chosen him. No matter-he was a lucky son of a bitch and so far his luck hadn't run out yet. Now, if he could just keep his run of good fortune while convincing Alucard to give his blessing, then he could quit smoking ....

Elsewhere-

Hyde Park, London

Deep in an underbrush, off to the side of the main walkway in Hyde Park, a small hole could be seen. To the outside world, it looked like a common rabbit hole, nothing extraordinary, nothing unusual. However, if one was to go deep, scrape away the dirt and rotting leaves, something else lay beneath the open area. Down a good ten or twelve feet was a passageway, perhaps once a sewer line or piping from an earlier time. If you could stand the stench and the claustrophobic space, you could travel down further leading you to an open area that resembled a cave, or if one was more inclined to a more morbid fascination, a tomb. Three shapes shifted in the darkness.

"So, you're not in then, are you?", a husky feminine tone questioned

"No, I merely came to warn you, I want no part of this."

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?", another lighter voice inquired.

"Of course, I will never deny that, so I consider your request a clash of interests- I cannot join you."

"But we miss you,_ sister._.." the deeper of the women's voices pleaded.

"No...."

"We love you, _brother._.." the lighter voice professed. There was a low, frustrated growl.

"I cannot, I will NOT. I have not come all the way from Bucharest to slay my master, nor his kin." There was a low hiss.

"Don't you care- if his bastard survives or comes into being, this could be the end for all of us Mika, you included."

"Fine, I'll take my chances. Now, I have said my piece and I will take my leave."

"Please, be reasonable- remember, if this is how you want to leave us, the next time we meet-" the little voice pleaded.

"Yes, we will be quite at odds with each other. I understand. I bid you well and goodbye. However, how could you stoop so low..... Sulama would be heartbroken, so disappointed in the lot of you." A vicious snarl ripped from the darkness.

"Don't ever mention that fool, that traitor! "

"Oh, what a way to speak of the dead! At least _she_ was loyal."

"Mika- shut up...you're not even a bride, just one of his fledglings-his personal whore...." laughter resounded in the small, dark cavern, rising and booming.

"I may be that, but _dear_ sister, at least I'm free to go where I want and do as I please. Goodbye, and remember, the next time we meet, I'll get your heads." A great gnashing of teeth was heard and a clicking of claws against the dust and stone.

"She's gone mad...." the small voice woefully declared.

"If she's not with us, then she's against us..... now enough of this calamity- get some rest, the sun's still up." A whine rose up.

"But she scares me- how can I sleep now?"

"Shh, I'll hold you for a while. Don't think about her. Just think about the night- the air warm and soft, the glow of the moonlight on the trees and the scent of fresh water from the pond...." the voice trailed off low and soothing," and that of the blood split on the ground."


	5. Chapter 5

Japanese Whispers

As strange as it was to admit, the new quarters had begun to feel like home. When the young nun had entered the Manor's gates, she felt splinters of treason surface up under her skin. However, would it _really_ be treason to continue her same work, her same, holy duty under another roof, especially when her original home was crumbling under corruption and vice like a house of cards? After a long, painful process, Sister Yumiko was learning to accept the new course that God had set her upon, amongst the many other changes in her life. The room given to her was private and comfortable with simple, elegant furnishings. Her blades were honed and kept in a thick, wooden case near her bedside. As a sort of peace offering, the sister was allowed to keep a small pet to ease her loneliness. A tiny, black kitten was procured from the animal shelter and named Oni. It was a curious, little thing that was all inky fuzz and big, grey not a substitute for Father Alex or Hime,*she was content enough with the creature's company.

While not quite used to the protocol and tactics of a more militaristic association, she still attended a few meetings here and there with the soldiers to understand what do if the mansion came under attack, or if she was sent as back up for an overwhelmed troupe encountering ghoul or supernatural forces. While direct contact with Iscariot was not encouraged, a few private messages had been permitted, sent via letter or e-mail. While Yumiko was not out in the field of battle with her fellow brothers and sisters in Christ, she was regularly aiding with the charities of a local Catholic church not to far off from the Hellsing Estate.

Life was different, but some how better than she had expected. The little nun was also becoming more trustworthy of her household companions, some more than others, but she had gained a new respect for the woman her former Bishop had constantly referred to as a 'little sow', or a 'miserable heathen'. The enlisted men at least stopped their vulgar chatter when she was in ear-shot, and the aged butler had been friendly, respectful, and quite gentle with her linens. The vampires were another issue all together; the head nosferatu kept his distance, but was not above shooting her lusty glances that set her cheeks pink. Some days Yumi longed to be un-leashed like a rabid dog and rip into that curling visage, flaying it from his face , flesh peeling away from bone under the razor-sharpness of her kitana. The other creature had been much easier to deal with. She was pleasant, amicable and after a few awkward attempts at being social, had even brought a cup of tea or a tray of cookies to the doorway for a spot of conversation.

Ironically, the two women had much in common: their orphaned childhood, the urge to do good in a trying world, a penchant for iced green tea, their modesty to blush at some of the troops off-colour jokes, and most strikingly, the uncanny duel nature that each one possessed, dividing them evenly between gentle and gory, friendly and ferocious, virginal and vicious. Strange as it was, Yumiko began to feel an understanding with this young girl. True, she was un-dead, but she sensed a good heart underneath -it just wasn't a beating one....

Elsewhere-

The Basement

The mercenary felt his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. Strange-he had broken into military jails armed to the teeth, dispatched himself into the pits of hell with drug cartels, and fought his way through swarms of the ravenous un-dead. He was able to keep his head calm and his heart out of his throat, but this simple act that he was about to commit, that made him feel ill, dizzy, and ready to turn back.

"_Steady," he told himself,"A moment of courage and then it's over..." _His hand poised at the door of his woman's master's chamber, knuckles cracking and his head pounding. The small, aggravating pitch of doubt edged into his brain.

"_What if he denies you?" It questioned._

"_He won't- he can't. He can't be that blind to not see how much we care for each other." _

" _What if there's some ancient vampire law that forbids you two getting together?" _

"_Then he's a bloody hypocrite- he's with a human." _

"_Yeah, but she's his master....." the little voice dipped up an even deeper, darker more dangerous thought. _

"_What if he's in love with her ?"_

"_Arrrgh...." The doubt chuckled_

"_What if she's in love with her master....or mistress....." _

"_It's NOT like that....though, it could be kinda hot if she was into the Blondie....." _

"_Yeah, keep dreaming....: What if she hates the ring?" _Pip groaned.-that could be very possible. He began humming, the dull buzz drowning out the devious din diving in and out of his thoughts. The man was at the helm of the door, the great, grey iron knocker was thick and looked worn beyond a century. Pip gulped and knocked, the metal feeling like ice in his grip. Slowly, the portal creaked open, the wood groaning like an injured man. The room itself was cool, bordering on cold. The hair on the back of his neck stood at attention and his good eye adjusted to the dim light.

"You may come in.", a velvet tone permitted. The Captain made his way through the shadowy room, the temp edging into freezing as he neared the ornate carved throne in the far back. A narrow, spindly figure, with eyes glowing like cigarettes, sat upon it.

"Hello, sir, thank you for having me for lunch...." Pip stated. He thought over what he had just said, and then quickly added, " with you today." The vampire's grin widened for a moment, bearing his eyeteeth.

As if by magic, a wooden chair slid over, bidding him a seat. A small table set with two wine glasses and a deep green bottle followed suit. Cautiously, Pip sat down, clutching the little box in his mitt, heart racing. A bit of light began to edge up, revealing his audience's face. The vampire seemed calm, almost welcoming. A slight smile was on his lips, not the usual manic grin that ripped through his features, but a calm, nearly humane gesture. Alucard's dark hair was loose, brushing his shoulders and a slight mustache and beard was on his face. (With the creature's shifting abilities, a new visage could be produced at will and lately, he had been asked to be social with his woman, so this 'aristocratic' appearance had been a popular choice .) Instead of his claret coat, a simple black shirt, vest, and trousers were present. Only his gloves were a brilliant, blinding white. He stared at the suitor for a moment before nodding his head. The glasses began to fill themselves up with a rich, red liquid. Pip gulped.

"Don't worry, it's only Bordeaux." The creature calmed. "Eat , drink- we have much to discuss." A small plate of crusty bread and a hunk of yellow cheese materialized.

"Thank you." Pip stated, tasting the wine- it was lush and had a rich bouquet.

"Well, I guess you know why I'm here today." the man stated, producing the box, snapping it open to reveal the ring nestled inside.

"A sapphire- quite lovely, and a strong choice."

"I figured that a diamond is just a bit too ordinary and as you know, Vic's anything but that."

"True, very true. When I first met her, her eyes were almost the same colour as that." Pip gulped- it would have been wonderful to see her when she was human- her flushed cheeks, sky-hued eyes-

"Does that really matter to you?", Alucard quipped. He had read the mercenary's mind.

"No, no it doesn't. I'm happy to be with her just the way she is, that's why I'm here today to ask you properly. I already asked Walter his opinion, and he seems happy with the concept, but it's you I really have to be concerned about." Alucard cocked a brow.

"I see- how respectful of you. Now, tell me really , what do you want out of my ward?"

"I want to love her, live with her, share my days with her as my wife." Alucard picked up the remaining glass with feline grace and swirled the contents of the cup around.

"You are fully aware of what she is?"

"Yes."

"Does it bother you?"

"No." There was a pause of silence.

"In spite of all her faults, her fears, her pathetic clinging to the human ways she once had, Seras is a noble and very dear creature. I love her tremendously, and wish for her to be happy- if your affection is a farce, or merely a human whimsy, you will not be spared...." Pip stood his ground. .

"I understand, and I assure you, Sir, Boss, that I am completely genuine in my intentions."

" Every marriage needs up- keep and tending to, but yours will have some,_ unusual efforts _to comply with. You will have to continue feeding her your blood- are you prepared to do this for the rest of your days?" Pip nodded. There was a long sip, and a pregnant pause.

"And you will have to accept that you will have to let her continue to feed from me."

"I understand."

"Jealous?" The man shifted.

"A little." he sighed, "But I know that it keeps her healthy- Walter gave me a few documents about the bonds between masters and their fledglings. It also keeps her from going into bloodlust and eating me in the middle of the night."

"True, very true. There's also a little tradition that will have to be adhered to prevent potential disaster, my dear solder." A bit of a gleam took over his eyes and Pip gulped......

Elsewhere-

The Master Bedroom

Integra groaned. She studied the side of the box and read the directions fully. Apparently, this odd, little contraption was supposed to predict when she was fertile and most likely to conceive. Easy, simple, and all one had to do was to wet it.... she rolled her eyes. Good grief, why was everything in the world about blood or piss-territories, religion, ownership....this was starting to get aggravating. However, she reminded herself that just like a good invasion or defensive attack, it was all about timing.

At least the news from Dr. Seward had been helpful and Andrew had been able to mind his tongue during lunch, minus a few goading jokes about having little, baby bats. She placed the ovulation test in her bedside drawer, and instead reached for a small pack of cigarettes- while usually her cigars accompanied Integra like a shadow, she was starting to make a switch to a more practical smoke of choice, particularly because she was told that it would make the long months of abstinence much more bearable. She inhaled a drag and agreed- it was like sucking in bloody air.... Already she hated that concept-she had been smoking since she was 17, and not quite ready to give it up. She lit up, and proceeded to make her way downstairs. As hot as the day was shaping up to be, it would still be a good idea to get a bit of fresh air before attending her conference later. On the way down, she passed her faithful retainer.

"I'll be out back in the East end of the garden. Walter, if there are any calls for me, please take them, inform me, and I'll get back to them in a half-hour." The man nodded and the master of the house continued her stroll to the designated spot.

In the rear of the garden, the great, carved fountain of Prima Vera and her pets sputtered cool, clear water giving the place a relaxing and almost Metatherian atmosphere. Spiked rows of red rose bushes were in bloom like crimson pinwheels, some as large as a man's hand. The trees were full and flush here, their canopies thick with lush, green leaves providing plenty of shade. Sir Hellsing sighed and seated herself under the shadow, loosening up her cravat and peeling off her gloves. She leaned back and surveyed her 'departing gift' from the Maximilian Villa and smiled. The fountain really did look stunning- she grinned like a bastard and wondered, just briefly, how that bastard of a bishop was doing. For months, she had neither heard nor seen Enrico Maxwell and this pleased her greatly. After all, the less contact she had with such un-necessary stress, the easier it would be to relax and let nature take its course. Sir Hellsing closed her eyes and exhaled. The silence was peaceful, yet broken by a simple greeting.

"Hello, Miss Hellsing", a cheery voice proclaimed. She half-opened an eye to the smiling face of Sister Yumiko. The little nun was dressed in full, black garb and glasses, complete with her habit, peaked like a church steeple. While Integra was still a bit weary of her temperament, the young woman proved to be decent, and at times even commendable for putting up with some of her spouse's intimidation.

"Are you enjoying the weather ?", she asked cordially. "It's actually cooler out here than in the house."

"Yes, yes it is. I'm sorry to say that while we have some of the most state-of -the- art technology, the heating-cooling system is not one of them..." The nun laughed and indicated the other side of the stone bench.

"May I?"she asked. The woman nodded and the girl sat down. They sat in comfortable silence for a few beats, until there was a slight crackling noise behind them. It grew sharper and there was a sound of movement. While neither was alarmed, Sister Yumiko's face took on a sharp intensity.

"Stay still.", she whispered, voice edgy. The tussling grew louder and closer. The nun ran her hand up her left sleeve and took on a predatory stance. From behind the rose bushes, a huge shape moved. It maneuvered into the light revealing an enormous , russet-coloured creature- a dog- no a _wolf_, yet it was larger than any wolf either had seen in any zoo. The animal padded near; it's coat was brilliant in the sunlight and its jaws and muzzle were huge- it could easily snap off a man's hand in a bite. Neither woman moved awaiting the beast's next action. Sister Yumiko had what appeared to be a small throwing knife in her hand, poised and ready to strike. Here eyes were set like flint and Integra was reminded just why Maxwell had kept the girl as a personal bodyguard. However, instead of advancing or snarling, the lupine just stood there, statue still, examining the pair. That's when Sir Hellsing noticed the creature's eyes- they were a brilliant gold rimmed red. Un-natural eyes. Before she could comment, the animal gave a very human-like sigh and trotted off, disappearing into the dappling light of the bushes and trees. With its departure, the Sister relaxed.

"Strange, very strange.," she commented to Sir Hellsing,"Does England have wolves?", The woman shrugged.

"There's been a few sighting of creatures here and there, but usually it's an animal escaped from some exotic collector's home or zoo and even that's rare. Also, there was something odd about that creature-"

"It made me....uneasy..," Yumiko finished. She fidgeted with the hand dagger before tucking it back up and under her sleeve.

"In Japan, we have legends of foxes, Kitsune, that are able to use majik to trick people. Sometimes they take on a human form, other times, mist or fire. You don't have legends like that here, do you?" Integra arched a brow.

"You live with two vampires and England's rampant with zombies from time to time- anything's possible."

"Hmm, right. You don't think that your husband has anything to do with that thing, do you?" Sir Hellsing could not answer. Alucard kept no secrets from her, but he may also not be aware of this things existence. After all, there were more things on Heaven and Earth than in her philosophy....*

Hime*- Japanese for 'princess'-Yumiko's nick-name for her partner.

"Heaven and Earth"- An excerpt from "Hamlet:" where the Danish Prince is attempting to convince Horacio that ghosts may in fact exist.....


	6. Chapter 6

The Caterpillar

The night dragged on, thick and sticky. The air felt like molasses, dripping its moisture across the rolling hills of England, drenching the leaves and reeds. Clouds hung heavy and fat, as an almost- full moon was veiled with fog . Its light still shone, soft and muted, paling the shadows . Occasionally, a rush of wind would toss the clouds, revealing more of the silver light, while the branches swayed against each other. Ears pricked up and listened for the slight sounds of the evening: twigs cracking , the flutter of night-bird wings, and the scampering of small prey . Alone in a patch of bushes, a pair of gold eyes observed the sky and darted quickly back to the ground. A small rabbit darted out of the brush, completely unaware of the predatory presence. While the tempting scent of a potential meal intrigued the creature, she had to stay focused. She was still miles away from her destination.

While it could have been easy to stay hidden and remain on the grounds from earlier in the day, she could not risk coming into confrontation with humans again until she had found her master. She thought that she had discovered _him_ this afternoon- the scent was undeniable, but she had not expected to find it on a _woman_ . It was not unimaginable but, just surprising. What would he look like this time around- it had been almost a century since they had last met. Would he be glad to see her, angered, aroused-? Would they rip each other's clothes off, or just rip into each other? Absently, a piece of bark crunched underfoot- the rabbit's ears pricked up, and like a bullet, the little beast shot off into the darkness.

"_I must be getting careless in my old age_…." The wolf muttered to herself and she began her trek back to Manor, the woman, and her master…..

Elsewhere-

Hellsing Manor, The Master Bedroom

The print had begun to get smaller and smaller. Squinting didn't help very much, and adjusting her glasses proved to be quite useless. Apparently, Integra did not translate the readings as well as she could have; there were some parts of "_Revealing the True Nature of the Vampire and His Kin_" that were beginning to get disjointed. Unfortunately, the rather lurid and explicit explanations of human/vampire coupling were fully in - tact, but nothing was clear on the duration of pregnancy , nor were there any descriptions of birthing . There was also an entire section that began to dissolve into complete gibberish. The woman grumbled and tossed down the parchments in frustration. Sir Hellsing fell back into her pillows and rubbed her eyes with a huff. Soon, a gentle pair of hands began to caress her hair and kneed her pulsing temples.

"_What's wrong, having trouble figuring it out?", a voice cooed. _

"_Please, don't patronize me- I can't be fluent in everything…." She replied. The pressure became firmer and a full, human body began to materialize underneath. Long arms embraced and gave a squeeze. The woman turned and faced her mate. A peck on the forehead smoothed her mood and their bodies began to merge comfortably . A slender hand ran over the small of her back and rested playfully on her rump. _

"_Ancient Russian was never my forte.", _

"_You're wearing pyjamas….", the vampire stated, a hint of disappointment in his tone. _

" _Sorry- I'm not in the mood tonight.," she replied. Alucard pouted, but respectfully slid his hand back up to her waist. _

"_What's on your mind?" The woman rolled off and over, retrieving the documents. A brittle, beige paper was placed on his chest. _

"_There's no information on the duration of pregnancy, and scarcely any details about the actual condition. In spite of Dr. Seward's research, we're coming up blank." _

"_The average pregnancy's nine months, so figuring the hyper-metabolized healing and re-generation of vampires' I would expect that it would take much less time-a few months perhaps." _

"_Are you sure about that, or is this just an educated guess?" Integra asked. The creature studied the parchment, scrutinizing the last, few, blurred lines. _

"_What does it say?" A sly smirk began to spread over his face. _

"_Hmmm, this is giving me some wonderful ideas…The beginning of this page mainly deals with the creating of children, in all its many glorious positions and practices, but I think that this doctor of yours should have checked the end of the translation a bit more thoroughly." Integra quirked her eyebrow. _

"_I don't understand…" Alucard motioned to the last paragraphs on the page. _

"_This section over here speaks of the merging of human and demon blood…" A cold chill began to creep up Sir Hellsing's spine. _

"_Demons? What in the world is she implying!?" The vampire placed down his reading, the playfulness gone from his tone. _

"_The next time you go to Dr. Seward, I want to be there." _

_Elsewhere- La Regina Hotel, Venice, Italy_

_He hated to admit it, absolutely, positively loathed the fact that no matter how hard he tried to occupy his time, mind, and hands, a nasty little truth clung to his mind like a burr. _

_He missed her. _

_He missed the sheen of her hair as it spilled down her back. He thought back to the way the curve of neck would peak out of her stern suit and tie. The waters of the canals were murky compared to her eyes. He longed to hear her clipped, British accent and her rare, dry laugh. Maxwell turned uncomfortably, tossing the sheet s off of his warming body. The more private memories edged into his skull; the taste of her mouth, the pale scars trailing over her shoulder, and how hard her nipples were under his tongue. His muscles tensed and he let out a stifled breath. The leggy lady next to him stirred and began to snuggle up to his side. _

"_Are you alright, _Dolce_?" the girl sleepily asked. Her fingers slid up his chest and she pressed her curves to him. While her touch had felt wonderful just a few hours ago, Enrico felt like recoiling. _

"_I'm fine, just fine .Let's get some sleep." The call girl laid a kiss on his cheek, turned, and bundled herself under the covers. When the escort had begun to doze off, the bishop raked his fingers through his hair. Integra's touch had been light, gentle, almost playful, and God, it felt so far off now. However, he had to remind himself it was she who had rejected him, brought all kind of tumult upon his household and cost him a near fortune in damage control. This woman had nearly destroyed the structure of Section XIII she was unworthy of even a mere thought in his head, never mind his heart. After all, his son would be born in just a matter of weeks, he wanted those concerns to occupy his time. The man rolled away from his bedmate and curled up under the bed sheets like a caterpillar, cocooning under silk and cotton. _


End file.
